Morning After
by Asrial
Summary: La fete pour le retour de Thor et Loki à Asgard est mémorable. Tellement mémorable qu'il y a quelques petits accidents facheux. Surtout avec un Loki joueur dans les parages


Morning After

Fury ouvrit un œil.  
En même temps, il aurait difficilement pu en ouvrir deux.

Un instant, le Directeur du SHIELD resta interdit.

Où était-il ?

Il n'était pas dans son appartement, c'était certain.

Là, tout était doré. Il avait une fourrure sur l'épaule, le matelas était particulièrement mou…

Ha oui… Asgard…

Les Avengers et lui avaient été invité par Thor et son père pour les excuses publiques de Loki.

Fury n'en avait un peu rien à faire, mais puisque faire des excuses serait la SEULE punition de Loki…. (Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Thor avait expliqué quelque chose comme une possession à cause d'un embryon maudit mais il n'avait ni comprit, ni cherché à comprendre)

Ce dont Fury par contre, avait à faire avait été la présence près de Loki d'une jeune femme bizarre, moitié vivante, moitié morte, qui tenait Coulson par le bras.

L'agent avait semblé aller parfaitement bien. Lorsque la femme étrange l'avait poussé vers eux, Loki avait remercié la femme par un "merci ma fille."

Fury en avait frissonné avant de se souvenir de sa mythologie. Hella, reine du royaume des morts, était la fille de Loki ! Et comme Coulson était mort au combat contre lui, il avait été accueillit au paradis nordique des guerriers. Logique…

Mais Fury était content d'avoir récupéré son Agent.

Avec un rien de surprise, le directeur du SHIELD constata qu'il était complètement à poil sous les fourrures. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait foutu ?

Un peu ronchon, il se tourna sur le flanc et….

"- HAAAA !"

####################

Odin s'était prit une cuite absolument mémorable.

Lorsque Loki avait été ramené par Thor, il avait commencé par lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ce que, autant à cause des blessures que de l'épuisement, le jeune jotun s'écroule sur le sol.

Immédiatement, le père était repassé devant le roi et l'enfant conduit aux guérisseurs.

Là, la grossesse empoisonnée du jeune prince avait été découverte presque immédiatement.

C'était un élément peu connu mais réel de la famille royale d'Asgard dont avait souffert la propre mère du roi. Les fœtus étaient déjà conscients alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le ventre de leur mère. Les Asgardiens étaient une race de guerriers extrêmement belliqueux avant que leur agressivité naturelle ne soit tempérée par l'éducation. Il arrivait parfois, lorsque la mère était fortement emprunte de magie, qu'un lien se tisse entre la mère et l'enfant et que le bébé empoisonne l'esprit de sa mère. Lorsque cela arrivait, il n'y avait que deux solutions. Si on ne pouvait tempérer le bébé avec des herbes et des décoctions, le bébé était éliminé.

Les guérisseurs avaient supprimés le fœtus que portait Loki. Il était trop vieux pour être ramené à la raison.

Et Odin était tombé à bras raccourcit sur Thor.

Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait être le père puisque Loki n'était pas de sang royal et ne pouvait donc avoir transmis la malédiction de leur sang au bébé.

Thor avait avoué.  
Loki et lui étaient intimes depuis des siècles.

Odin avait soupiré. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, dont l'acharnement de Thor à récupérer son frère aussi bien que la folie de Loki et son désespoir lorsqu'il avait apprit ses origines.

Odin avait donc réglé le problème.  
Soit ils ne se voyaient plus de cette façon là, soit ils officialisaient les choses.

Une fois Loki réveillé et réconforté, il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que les deux jeunes gens choisissent.

Leur mariage serait prononcé dès que Loki se serait excusé auprès de Midgar.  
Et puis, les amis de Thor voudraient surement être là pour la cérémonie… Il faudrait qu'ils soient prévenu maintenant que Loki avait fait amende honorable et avait rendu l'agent si important pour les Avengers.  
De toutes les morts que Loki avait causé, c'était celle là qui l'avait le plus peiné. Et puisqu'il pouvait ramener celui là… Hella n'avait été que trop heureuse d'aider son père.

Alors ils avaient bien sûr fêté ça par un long et arrosé banquet… Dont le roi ne se souvenait pas la fin. Son dernier souvenir était une chose appelé "Karaoké" pendant lequel son fils et l'homme appelé Tony avaient chanté une chanson appelée "louveteau" devant une boite à image dans laquelle dansaient des gens déguisés en animaux. C'était très confus dans l'esprit du dieu.

La bouche en fond de cage à perroquet, Odin roula sur le flanc pour se lever et…..

"- HAAAAA !"

####################

"- ….. Veux-je vraiment savoir ce que je fais là ?"

"- J'allais vous poser la même question, Directeur Fury." Confirma Odin, tout aussi à poil que l'humain.

"- …."

"- …."

"- …."

"- ….."

"- Naaaaaan…."

Le roi confirma.

"- Comme vous dites."

Aussi dignement que possible, Fury se sortit du pieu pour attraper ses vêtements en vrac sur le sol. Non, il n'avait PAS mal aux reins. Du tout ! C'était une vue de l'esprit. Ou alors c'était juste qu'il avait porté un truc trop lourd et…

Odin se faisait la même réflexion. Il n'avait PAS mal aux reins. Sleipnir avait juste été trop agité la dernière fois qu'il l'avait monté et… NON PAS COMME CA !

Par les couilles des Norns !

Les deux hommes évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient couverts.

Mais qu'est ce qui c'était passé bon sang ?

Ils se séparèrent avec autant de dignité que possible pour aller s'enterrer quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'on ait un besoin impérieux de leur présence. En attendant, autant faire le mort.

Voilà voilà voilà…

#########################

Loki étouffa son rire dans sa main.

Près de lui, Thor riait, les deux mains sur la bouche.

Absolument écroulés, Clint et Tony s'étaient éloignés dans une alcôve pour rire tout leur saoul tandis que Bruce, Natasha et même le gentil Steve gloussaient comme des gamines.

Malgré son air de profond reproche, les yeux de Frigga brillaient comme des joyaux. Elle avait aidé à faire boire son mari après tout.

Sif, Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg n'en pouvaient plus non plus.

C'était bien la première fois depuis des siècles qu'une plaisanterie de Loki était aussi hilarante.  
Et sans danger pour personne.

Le sorcier n'avait eu aucune peine à persuader quelques muscles que des courbatures étaient une bonne idée une fois que les deux hommes avaient été déshabillés par Thor, Frigga et les Avengers et mit au lit.  
Coulson s'était fait un plaisir de prendre des photos avec l'appareil chaleureusement prêté par Stark.

Loki referma la porte de la chambre royale sur la pointe des pieds.

"- Voila… Le temps qu'ils s'expliquent puis sortent de leur trou, nous avons la journée tranquille."

"- Quand même, les déshabiller et les mettre dans le même lit, Loki. Si Père l'apprends, il va te tuer ! Mais ca nous laisse le temps de nous préparer." Confirma Thor avec un sourire tendre pour son frère.

"- Tu m'as aidé et maman aussi."

Le regard de Frigga brilla de plaisir. Il y avait une éternité que son cadet ne l'avait pas appelé maman

"- Vous préparer ?"

"- Pour notre mariage bien sur." Ajouta Loki.

Cela calma immédiatement toute hilarité.

"- Votre… Mariage ? Et vous alliez nous avertir quand ?" Gronda presque Tony.

Coulson eut un sourire en coin en levant le doigt.

"- Moi je savais…"

"- Hella n'a jamais su garder un secret." Sourit tendrement Loki.

"- Mais ça veut surtout dire que j'ai un cadeau de mariage." Fit encore remarquer l'agent.

Les Avengers et les trois guerriers se figèrent avant de détaler à fond de train.

Il leur fallait trouver quelque chose, voir retourner à Midgar à l'arrache. Rhaaa où était ce Heimdall là !

Thor déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère.

"- Je t'aime mon frère."

"- Je t'aime aussi mon frère…"

Frigga leur sourit avec tendresse.

"- Arrêtez de vous bécoter tous les deux, vous aurez tout le temps du monde de faire ça ce soir. Vous devez vous préparer."

Souriant, les deux princes obéirent à leur mère, laissant les deux vieux fous se poser des questions sur la soirée passée.

"- Il faudra penser à la lune de miel, mon frère."

"- Il parait que Midgar est très belle à cette saison… Et que l'Egypte est une destination… Magique…"

"- Loki…"

"- Oui mon frère ?"

"- Rien… Rien du tout…."


End file.
